Guys Night Out!
by LilWoofers123
Summary: Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee and, Neji decided that it was high time they went out and had a guys night out.


**_Hi people!_**

**_Lilwoofers123 is here and I'm proud to say that is my 2nd Fanfiction._**

**_One shot._**

**_I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

It was a most wonderful morning day as 18-year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke up from the most horrible nightmare. He wiped the sweat that was falling from his face, as he panted heavily.

"You okay, un?" His older cousin, Deidara asked as he sipped some of the cold tea he made. **_(A/N:Deidara is 20.)_**

"I- I just had a nightmare, that's all?" Naruto said as he got up to get a glass of water.

"What was it about, un?" Deidara asked taking yet another sip of his tea.

"Well.. In my dream.. Everyone even my own best friend abandoned me, just because I forgot to do the dishes... And then, they all joined up and they beat me... OVER NOT WASHING THE DISHES!" Naruto explained as he walked back and forth throughout the kitchen.

"That's a pretty insane dream." Sasori, Deidara's boyfriend, said as he sat down in a chair next to Deidara.**_(A/N: Sasori is 21.)_**

"I know. Then there was this other dream where everyone attacked this house and burned it because, we're supposedly not normal because... we like guys... Then after they burned the house they realised they forgot to set out the fire then they all died and then, I woke up to burnt pancakes..." Naruto said out of breath cause of all the talking he did.

"I think I know why he had that dream with fire Deidara." Sasori said recalling when Deidara burnt the pancakes because he left to go get clay forgetting all about the pancakes lucky, Sasori was there to keep the pancakes from burning the entire house. A knock was heard after several minutes of silence.

"I'll get it!" Naruto yelled as he ran for the door, forgetting that he was only in his pajamas which was a white tank top with orange boxers.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as he opened the door.

"Hey Naru-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off by his muffled chuckle.

"What?" Naruto asked looking down noticing he only had his pajamas on, he slammed the door and changed quickly, putting on an orange shirt with black pants. When Naruto reached for the door nob he could already hear Sasuke chuckling. He opened when Sasuke stopped chuckling, when he opened the door he saw Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara waiting for him. **_(A/N: Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara & Choji are all 18)_**

"Nice boxers Naruto." Sasuke said chuckling again.

"Thank you. Now is that the only reason you came here?" Nauto asked slightly blushing at Sasuke's comment.

"Your welcome and no, it's not. Were having a guys night out. You're invited." Sasuke said poking Naruto's stomach and continued.

"So what do ya say? Yes or No?" Sasuke said continuing to poke the blonds stomach.

"Okay. I'm in!" Naruto said. Hearing those words Sasuke and the others blindfolded Naruto and dragged him off somewhere.

* * *

"Finally there gone.. Now let's finish what we were going to do before he got up." Sasori said in a seductive voice.

"Agreed."Deidara said, Hearing the magic word Sasori picked up Deidara and set him on a bed and jumped on top on him.

"Now where were we? Oh yea!"Sasori said quickly remembering what they were doing earlier.

"Tag. You're. It!" Sasori said breaking the window as he ran away .

"Oh my god! Naruto's gonna kill me and you!" Deidara said as he chased after his boyfriend.

* * *

They finally came to a stop to a Barbe-Que place that was really a bar but they didn't know. They picked a table and finally took off Naruto's blindfold.

"I'm your waiter for today, my name is Hidan. What do you guys what to drink?" Hidan asked as he took out a notepad and a pen.

"We'd all like water. So that would be 10 waters in all" Shikamaru said.

"Okay I'll be back.. Well after my rituals." Hidan said as he went out the back door. Around 20 minutes later he brought back the water that he spiked.

"Woah this water is the best!" Lee said as he swung his arms around.

"You know what Neji.. *Hic* I've *Hic* Always loved you dude."Lee said as he kissed Neji's cheek, causing a slight blush to appear on his face.

"Is it that good?" Naruto asked taking Sasuke's and his own cup and gulped them down.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a sour face.

"Well... I wouldn't know thanks to SOMEONE!" Sasuke said curious about how it tasted.

"Oh so you're blaming me now!?" Naruto yelled as he picked up neji's drink and drank it.

"I thought you said you didn't like it and now you're drinking Neji's!" Sasuke yelled as he took Sai's drink and threw it at naruto's face.

"I was just thirsty!" Naruto yelled as the 'water' hit his face. Seeking revenge Naruto stole kiba's drink and drank it.. But then stole Choji's drink and poured it on Sasuke's head.

"MY HAIR!" Sasuke yelled as he ran into the kitchen to get extra-large water.

"Dude Shikamaru gimme your water.." Naruto begged as he reached for his water.

"What a pain."Shikamaru said as he gave Naruto his water.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he drank it. When Sasuke came back he just sat down next to Naruto.

"Here are your drinks." Hidan said. _And they are extra spiked... _Hidan thought as he smiled and left.

"Cheers!" They all shouted as they drank the spiked water.

"Shino where are you?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

"Naru *Hic* to.. I think I *Hic* love you.." Gaara said as he hugged Naruto.

"OH HECK NO *Hic* HE'S MINE!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed off Gaara and hugged Naruto.

"Waannna bet?" Gaara asked as he also hugged naruto.

"Nary toe~ *Hic* Who do you like *Hic* Bet*Hic* ter?" Sasuke asked hugging Naruto tighter.

"DAT TREE!" Naruto yelled as he ran outside to hug a tree.

"NOO! HE PICKED A TREE OVER ME?!" Sasuke asked as he ran to pull Naruto away from his beloved tree.

"Cho*Hic* ji.."Shikamaru said petting Choji's hair.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Choji asked shikamaru who was now purring.

"LEE!" Neji said running to Lee who just came out of the bathroom.

"NEJI!" Lee said hugging his friend.

"How long *Hic* has it been?" Neji asked hugging tighter.

"I *Hic* Dunno five minutes..."Lee replied.

"That's So*Hic*ooo*Hic* Long though!" Neji said finally breaking the hug.

"NARUTO LET GO!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pull away naruto away from the tree.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!"Naruto whined as his grip on the tree went tighter.

"Oh my god I'm surrounded by drunk idiots." Shino said as he paid and left the restaurant.

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyy?"Gaara sobbed in a corner.

"Why *Hic* Don't you *hic* Love me?" Gaara continued.

"Oh my Gosh! Hidan what did you give them?!" A man with black hair and green eyes asked/yelled.

"Just some water that I spiked just a little.." Hidan replied.

"It's no big deal Kakazu.." Hidan sweat dropped when he looked around.

"It's no big deal!?" Kakazu exploded.

"Oops. I'm late for my rituals! Gotta go bye!" Hidan yelled.

Somehow everyone ended up in Naruto's house. Gaara and Sai on the table, Naruto and Sasuke on the bed, Shikamaru and Choji by the t.v. , Kiba in the bathtub, Lee on the toilet, Neji on the bathroom counter. Sasori and Deidara were just taking pictures of how stupid they looked. They also decided to draw mustaches on there faces.

* * *

**_I was really bored and I had random thoughts throughout my mind and it's 2:33 am right now._**

**_Sorry for my mistakes but, I'm tired._**

**_Hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Review if you can, No mean or rude reviews._**


End file.
